sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese mahjong terminology
The following is a list of terms associated to Japanese mahjong. While it is certainly not necessary to know the Japanese terminology to the game, a player should at least be able to identify a terms reference when used or applied. However, players are highly encouraged to know the yaku by Japanese name, especially when it comes to the chanting a winning hand composition. Seating Dealer : The player assigned as East, the east seat-wind player. Non-dealer :The other three players, with South being to the right of the dealer; West, across; North to the left. Calls All calls make the meld open and the player's hand to be open. Melds Chii : Call on a discard to complete a run. Kan : Call on a discard to make a quad. Pon : Call on a discard to complete a triplet. Riichi : Declare a bet of ready. Hand end Both of these terms apply at the end of an exhaustive draw; otherwise, remain uncalled until then. No-ten : Declare a hand is not ready. Tenpai : Declare a hand is ready. Wins Agari : General declaration of a win. Ron : Declare a win off a discard tile or a kan tile. Ron doesn't make the player's hand open, but it does make a set completed by the ron''ned tile to be open. Tsumo : Declare a win with a self-drawn tile. : Also a term used for any drawn tile. Game Rounds Abortive draw :Any condition, aside from ''chombo, which ends the hand prematurely Exhaustive draw :State of the hand when all tiles, apart from the dead wall, are drawn and resulted in no winner Hanchan :A single game of Japanese mahjong, composed of East-South rounds. Renchan :A single hand of mahjong, in which the wind seating does not rotate due to the dealer winning or ended the hand in tenpai Hand composition Ankō (ankou) or an-kōtsu (an-koutsu) :A closed meld of triplets. Dora :Bonus tiles which increases a hand's han count. Kantsu :A meld of quads. Mentsu :The meld. A principle in rummy, where a group of 3-tiles form a set of same suit sequences or triplets. Quads also count as a meld, functioning as a triplet plus one extra. Minkō (minkou) or min-kōtsu (min-koutsu) :An open meld of triplets. Shanten :The minimum number of tiles needed to reach tenpai for a given hand. For example, a hand might be 2-shanten, meaning that two specific draws are needed to reach tenpai. Shuntsu :A sequential meld. Suji :Specific tiles waiting based on the "octaves" of 1-4-7, 2-5-8, or 3-6-9. Tenpai :Hand is waiting on one more tile either by draw or discard for completion. Toitsu :A pair of tiles. Yaku :The composition pattern and/or luck situation of a mahjong hand. See Mahjong yaku. Scoring Fu :"Minipoints". A value based on the individual melds Han :A combined value on the total yaku with dora, if applicable. Due to dora, yaku equates to han, but han may not necessarily equate to yaku. Honba :The number of consecutive hands, in which a winner is not produced. It may also include the number of times a dealer wins consecutively. Tenbou :Scoring sticks. External links Terminology list Extensive list of terminology in Osamuko. Category:Mahjong